El Reino de Amy
by jesseneaprincesa97
Summary: La historia gira alrededor de Amy, la única princesa del Reino Mobius. Al igual que las princesas en general, vive una vida feliz en el castillo lleno de lujo con su padre, el rey; su guardaespaldas Sonic; y su primo y el amor de su vida Shadow. Sin embargo, todo cambió en la noche de su decimosexto cumpleaños. Con la intención de decirle a su padre que no puede olvidar su amor.
1. Capítulo I: La Princesa Amy (Parte I)

**Holyyy, soy nueva en esto, así que deseenme suerte. Esta historia fue inspirada en uno de mis preferidos anime.**

**Esta historia es sonamy, aunque al principio es shadamy. Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: La Princesa Amy (Parte I)<strong>

En aquel entonces ella no tenía idea de que pudiera hacer tanto frío fuera del castillo, sí así es; alguna vez tubo uno en aquel momento, en el que el emperador no tenía un heredero al trono, ni una emperatriz que pudiera dar a luz a uno, solo una princesa de 15 años de edad; una eriza rosada de púas largas que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda y unos ojos de color jade de hermosa piel blanca; a la que crío con un gran cariño.

-Oye padre, mi cabello…es extraño ¿Verdad?-Pregunto la princesa con tristeza.

-No es extraño. Tu belleza eclipsa la de cualquier joya.-Contesto su padre con una sonrisa.

-Pero padre… ¡Este cabello! ¿Por qué es tan rosa? Incluso mi difunta madre tenía el cabello rojo…-dijo en tono de reproche- Grrrr… ¡hace que me vea rara!-dijo molesta. La Princesa Amy podría ser un poco dramática.

-No es verdad. ¿No es así Sonic?

El nombrado tenía una pose de reverencia mientras hablaba con seriedad.

-Sí, emperador…Nadie ha dicho que el pelo de la princesa sea extraño. Pero si se me permite el atrevimiento…-su seriedad cambia a una sonrisa divertida-Diría que definitivamente hay algo mal con su cerebro.

-¡CALLATE SIRVIENTE!- Dijo la princesa Amy muy enojada.-¡Padre haz algo con ese tipo! ¡Es demasiado arrogante!-dijo La princesa mientras le lanzaba tazas de té a la cara de Sonic mientras las esquivaba.

- Vamos, vamos, Sonic es un amigo tuyo de la infancia. Además, Sonic es el comandante general del castillo con solo 18 años. Es natural que sea tu guardaespaldas.

-¡No lo entiendes! Si voy a tener un guardaespaldas, ¡Tiene que ser más lindo!-la princesa cruzaba los brazos, miraba al otro lado con los ojos cerrados mientras hacia un buchero. A veces no entendía como alguien tan insensible y arrogante podría ser su guardaespaldas…y su amigo.

-Hablando de ser lindo… ¿No te importa no verte linda tu misma?, parece que ya ha llegado. Lord Shadow The Hedgehog.- dijo Sonic algo más serio.

La mirada enojona de amy cambio de alegría haciendo que sus ojos brillaran-¿Por qué NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO ANTES?-dijo mientras salía corriendo del lugar con una sonrisa.

¿Shadow the Hedgehog? ¿Es por eso que estaba tan preocupada con su cabello? A él no le importa su pelo. Es su primo.-dijo extrañado el emperador.

Sonic absorbe una taza de té-No entiende a las mujeres ¿verdad?

-¿¡Qué!? -El emperador abre los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que tal vez Amy sentía algo por Shadow

Un mono de color amarillo que era uno de los sirvientes se le queda mirando con unos papeles en las manos– ¡Emperador tiene papeleo pendiente!

***oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo***oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo***

En los pasillos del castillo

-¡Shadow!-grita Amy de entusiasmo. Desde que eran niños siempre ha estado a su lado, su querido Shadow, primo que le lleva tres años… "Al fin hoy, después de tanto tiempo" pensaba Amy hasta chocar con alguien, si ese alguien era Shadow.

-Ten cuidado, podrías lastimarte-dice con su típica voz y su mirada seria. Amy mira Asia arriba para ver su rostro-Te veo tan bien como siempre princesa Amy-dice con una media sonrisa.

"¡He conseguido ver a Shadow!"-pensó con alegría.

-¿Qué ocurre? Pareces inquieta.

-Escuche que habías llegado, así que vine a recibirte.-dijo Amy con brillo en los ojos.

-Oh, tan linda como siempre-le sobaba la cabeza con ternura, Amy se sonrojo por ese gesto.

-E-esta vez te quedaras más tiempo ¿verdad?-Pregunta Amy con una mirada inocente.

-¡Por supuesto! Vine por tu cumpleaños, que es dentro de una semana-respondió Shadow-Hablando de tu cumpleaños ¿cumples 16? Has crecido.-volvió hacer el mismo gesto-Entonces ¿dónde está el emperador y Sonic? Tengo que saludarlos. – Al decir esto se fue del lugar a buscarlos.

"Me trata como una niña, desde esta mañana prepare ropas de la mejor calidad y use las mejores fragancias, incluso use los cosméticos y el maquillaje de la mejor calidad." –pensaba Amy con una mirada triste mientras miraba el suelo."Para Shadow soy la misma que en aquel entonces…estúpido Shadow"

Amy recordaba con tristeza cuando eran pequeños.

…..

Recuerdo

-¡Ehy Amy! ¿Qué te ocurre?-Preguntaba el pequeño Shadow con preocupación mientras la seguía.

-¡Déjame en paz!-grito Amy, parecía que estaba enojada pero en realidad estaba muy triste.

-He escuchado que últimamente no has comido nada, así que…

-¡Te dije que me dejaras!- Al decir esto, Shadow se quita su túnica y se la lanza enzima a la princesa.

-Está bien, ahora nadie vera, ya puedes llorar-dijo shadow mientras la abrazaba. Ella estaba despaldas.

No lo soporto y sus lágrimas salieron, una tras otra.

-oh, es porque la emperatriz acaba de de fallecer-dijo shadow en un tono triste.

-Nunca…soy capaz de dormirme-hablaba entre sollozos-Porque madre no está a mi lado.

-No te preocupes amy yo seré tu madre-dijo seriamente pero decidió.

Primero necesitas comer, toma la pera que me dio el profesor.

Amy se le que do viendo sorprendida pero termino aceptándola.

En las noches cuando Amy iba a dormir, el dormía con ella; justo como lo asía la emperatriz cogía su mano mientras dormía, prometió que cuando ella llorara limpiaría sus lagrimas para que nadie las vea. Eso hacía que el corazón de Amy latiera muy rápido, que le resulto incluso más difícil dormirse.

Fin del recuerdo.

…..

Shadow…eres mi persona mas apreciada.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien ¿que les pareció? pronto subiré la segunda parte del primer cap. ¡Dios! es mi primer fanfic sean amables plis :) estoy ansiosa de seguir. Por fis dejen reviews .Les esperan sorpresas.<strong>


	2. Capítulo I: La Princesa Amy (Parte II)

**Capítulo I: La Princesa Amy (Parte II)**

Al día siguiente…

Amy buscaba a SHadow por todas partes con la mirada pero no lo veía en ninguna parte.

El mono amarillo (el sirviente) se dio cuenta de esto –Oh princesa si está buscando a Lord Shadow The Hedgehog ha salido con el general Sonic.

Amy salió y pudo ver que los dos andaban en caballo, mientras su padre el emperador los observaba.

-No es justo Sonic, me robas a Shadow para jugar con él mientras no estoy mirando.

-Vamos, vamos, esos dos tampoco se han visto desde hace tiempo. Ya que tienen la misma edad, probablemente pueden relacionarse más fácilmente.

-dijo el emperador. Mientras Shadow apuntaba con el arco su objetivo, Se veía tan concentrado ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Shadow realmente era muy guapo.

-Yo también quiero tirar el arco con Shadow.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!-dijo el emperador asustado.- ¡Ni de broma! Nunca podría dejarte empuñar un arma. En realidad ni siquiera quería que esos dos tuvieran una.

-¿Y por qué no los detienes? padre-pregunto.

Pues… ¿Podría salir herido? ¿Verdad?

-¡Jum!...eres un cobarde-dijo la princesa molesta, no tenía idea de porque su padre no le gustaban las armas, algunas veces las había visto atractiva.

-¡Amy! ¡Ven a montar a caballo!-dijo Shadow mientras montaba uno.

-¡Shadow!-le reclamo el emperador.

-Estará bien solo estará montando a caballo, no tiene porque preocuparse tanto-dijo Shadow de mala manera mientras ella iba hacia ellos. Amy intentaba montarse en el caballo pero era muy alto. –Relájate, Sonic y yo te ayudaremos.

-Sonic morirá pronto bajo el peso de la princesa-decía Sonic de manera burlesca. Mientras la cargaba y la ayudaba subirse al caballo con Shadow.

-Te voy a derribar a patadas-dijo la princesa molesta.

-Está bien tu amas a los caballos ¿no?- dijo shadow mientras le daba su mano.

-S-Sí-dijo la princesa "pero más a ti"- él tira de ella y logra montarla en el caballo con él.

-Me inclinare mas a ti para sostenerte- dice Shadow mientras ella se sonroja

"oh Dios, su voz, su aliento." Pensaba Amy. Era demasiada cercanía. "Se veía tan adorable cuando era pequeño…pero ahora" – ¿Esto no va contra las reglas?- pregunto nerviosa para tratar de ignorar esos sentimientos.-quiero decir parece que estas acostumbrado a tratar con chicas, como si estuvieras con mujeres frecuentemente "¿Dios, que estoy diciendo?"-Shadow se sonríe un poco con lo que dijo.- eh eh bueno…

-No, no te equivocas, hemos estado discutiendo con quien me voy a casar.-dijo shadow tranquilamente "¡¿Casar?!" eso resalto en la mente de Amy.

-¿Hu? No sabía eso- Amy se puso triste

-De todas formas no se ha decidió nada, dejemos de hablar de esto…es innecesario-dijo Shadow despectivamente.-No puedo hablar contigo de algo así.

"TODAVÍA ME TRATA COMO UNA NIÑA"-Y-Yo también me voy a casar-Mintió.

-¿Así?-Pregunto Shadow extrañado-¿Con quién?

-…Con Sonic.- El mencionado volteo una oreja hacia ellos. "Vaya esa chica sí que está loca." Pensó sonic. Con una gotita en la cabeza.

"Idiota…" se decía Amy así misma. Es obvio que el primer nombre que le venía a la mente es Sonic, pero no pudo evitarlo, es el único que conoce que tenga más o menos su edad" Sonic se le quedo mirando y ella lo noto "deja de verme con esos ojos tan desconfiados sirviente" "Bueno ahora sí que me arrepiento"

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Shadow despreocupado.

En otro momento en el castillo.

-¡Shadow fue muy cruel! No puedo creer que se haya creído una mentira así.-dijo Amy deprimida mientras cubria su rostro sentada.

-Eres tú la única cruel y molesta-Dijo Sonic un poco molesto.

-Que te vayas a casar puede que no sea una mentira- Dijo el emperador de cabello blanco, que había escuchado todo. Instintivamente Amy levanto su cabeza a ver a su padre. ¿Casarse?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto ella.

-Naturalmente debemos escoger a un candidato adecuado, pronto tendrás 16 años prometerte con alguien no sería tan raro ¿verdad? Quería discutir este tema contigo de todas formas.

-No Shadow es el único que…-Amy fue interrumpida por su padre-

-No puede ser Shadow-dijo el emperador sin más.

-No quiero que me digas con quien puedo casarme-Dijo Amy desafiante.

El emperador suspiro-Amy, hasta hora te eh dado todo lo que has pedido, ya fueran hermosos pendientes, joyas, una villa, un Jardín con flores…y cualquier cosa excepto un arma pero…No puedo entregarte a Shadow, no importa cuántas veces me lo pidas, eres la princesa del reino Mobius , la persona que se tu marido se convertirá en reí de este reino.- Amy quedo sorprendida, su padre nunca le había negado nada.

-Shadow es el hijo de tu hermano, el Tío Mephlis, posee sangre real ¿no es así?- Amy le estaba costando hablar, quería llorar.

-Así es, pero seré yo quien elija quien será mi sucesor-el emperador lo dijo con un tono muy serio, que casi nunca lo había escuchado hablar con ese tono.

-¿Por qué…Shadow es una buena persona?- Amy se puso a llorar a pretaba los puños. ¡No era justo¡-¡Te dan miedo las armas, nunca le pegas a nadie, eres un rey cobarde¡.

-En verdad soy…un rey cobarde…Tu madre fue atacada y asesinada por un rebelde, todos los de la familia real tienen que enfrentarse a este tipos de peligros. Por eso…no me moleste en casarme de nuevo.-dijo su padre con una mirada de tristeza. -Amy, ¿quieres que Shadow sea feliz? ¿no es así?

Amy apretó aun mas lo puños, obviamente quería verlo feliz-No lo entiendo padre-su voz se quebró y salió corriendo del lugar con lagrimas en el rostro.

Continuara…


	3. Capítulo I: La Princesa Amy (Parte III)

**Aquí la tercera parte**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: La Princesa Amy (Parte III)<strong>

Amy estaba sentada en el suelo recostada en la pared en uno de los pasillos del castillo mientras pensaba.

"¿No importa que la persona que se convierta en mi marido me haga infeliz? Yo…no puedo conseguir la felicidad?"

El cielo estaba gris mientras caían las gotas de lluvia eso ayudaba a que amy se deprimiera mas.

"Aunque padre lo permitiera…solo soy una niña a los ojos de Shadow" no lo resistió sus lagrimas se escaparon, pero algo corto el momento…había escuchado un ruido.

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" "¿Son pisadas?" Amy volteo hacia su derecha.

-¿Quién esta hay…eres tu Sonic? deja de ser tan insensible-Se quejo.-Deja de gastar bromas estúpidas. Logro ver a un hombre desconocido que la observaba de manera maliciosa mientras ocultaba la mitad de su cuerpo en un muro. En ese momento sintió un escalofríos algo le decía que debía huir. Se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, Sentía que ese hombre la seguí, podía escuchar los pazos cada vez más rápidos de él. Su respiración estaba agitada y lloraba del miedo.

Entonces escucho una voz que nunca antes había escuchado-Tu madre fue atacada y asesinada por un rebelde.

"Esto…esto no puede estar pasando" cerró los ojos con fuerza esperaba que fuera una pesadilla. Al abrirlos encuentra una puerta, la abre con fuerza al entrar la sierra rezando que ese hombre no entrara. Repentinamente alguien tapa su boca y la jala hacia atrás.

"! No para, alguien, quien sea, suéltame ¡" en eso logro zafarse de la mano para gritar-¡SHADOW¡

-¿Amy?- esa mano era de Shadow.

-¿Sha-Shadow?-dijo Amy sin podérselo creer mirándolo.

-Lo siento. Pensé que habías entrado para hablar conmigo. –Shadow la miraba fijamente.

-¡Shadow una extraña persona me estaba siguiendo!-El menciona abrió lo ojos como platos. Fue así la puerta para ver si había alguien en los pasillos. Pero no vio a nadie.

-No veo a nadie-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

"HA HUIDO, si fuera un guardia del castillo me habría hablado" Amy se estaba asustando en lo que pensaba tenía mucho miedo "Todos los miembros de la familia real tienen que enfrentarse a ese tipo de peligros, ¿Iban a por mí por qué soy la princesa?...era su objetivo"

-¿Amy?-La voz de Shadow lo saco de sus pensamientos. El se acercaba a ella y puso su túnica encima de ella, como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos.

-Amy todo está bien, estoy aquí. Sus lagrimas no se detenían había cambiado físicamente pero seguía siendo el mismo.

-Shadow…no puedo quedarme contigo-dijo llorando mientras miraba el suelo con los ojos cerrados. "Incluso Shadow estará en peligro si está conmigo"

Shadow se sorprendió y puso una mirada molesta-Si quieres estar al lado de Sonic…te llevare a su habitación.

-¿Qué?- Amy lo miraba con ojos llenos de lagrimas y de inocencia.

-Sonic es tu prometido, ¿no? – dijo con desdén.

-N-No no lo es…

-No tienes que ocultarlo. Sonic se enfadara…si los dos nos quedamos aquí solos.- Shadow se dio la vuelta para irse.

-No Shadow eso no es verdad ¡Yo…! - "No importa aunque no sienta lo mismo que yo. Así que…"-Shadow tu eres el único…-logro decir "Aun así podía decirle sus sentimientos ¿verdad?"-…Al que siempre…

-Oh, está lloviendo…Te protegeré hasta que lleguemos a su habitación. "Me…ha ignorado"

-S-Shadow yo… ella iba poner su mano en el hombro de él para detenerlo pero el la detuvo con un manotazo. Estaba sorprendida por su reacción.

-…Lo siento, por favor mantente alejada de mi. Parece que lo he malinterpretado.

-¿Malinterpretado?

-Quiero decir…la atmósfera de ahora era…entre tú y yo era bastante…

-¿Y si no fuera un malentendido?-pregunto con su rostro lleno de inocencia. El por su parte se sorprendió.- si no fuera un malentendido ¿…Lo odiarías?

-Me molesta, de repente te veías como una mujer…-Ella se le quedo mirando por unos segundos hasta que logro hablar.

-¿Cómo me has visto hasta hora entonces?- le reprocho a Shadow.

- Oh, bueno como una hermana pequeña. Le dijo a Amy ¿estaba sonrojado?

-Lo sabía-dijo Amy triunfante.

-Lo siento. Yo…no tengo mucha experiencia con estas cosas.

"La cara de Shadow esta roja"

-Tu matrimonio es una mentira ¿verdad?

Ella se sonrio- Se…ha plantado la cuestión pero por ahora no he pensado en ello…dime Shadow ¿me veo como una mujer?- Hace una pose seductora.

Shadow desvía la mirada-…Al menos…-No puedo tomar tu mano y dormir contigo…nunca jamas. Estaría demasiado nervioso como para dormirme. Intentaba estar serio pero ese sonroje no le dejaba.

-¡Ja! ¡Yo tuve que pasar por eso cuando tenía 6 años!

-¿Con quién?

-¡Contigo obviamente!-

-Oh, ya veo

- Bueno no importa- "Me gusta Shadow, Padre todavía no entiendo lo que dijiste de la nación pero mientras el este aquí, por ahora…es suficiente. Mientras el este consiente de mis sentimientos un poco…seré más feliz"

.

.

.

.

**5 Días después**

Estaba el banquete para celebrar su decimosexto cumpleaños que se llevo a cabo en el castillo.

-¿16? Te has vuelto tan hermosa Amy.-Dijo el emperador, estaba cohibido parecía que ayer solo era una niña.

-Padre mi pelo esta hecho un desastre con estos rizos. Hoy quería arreglarlo se ve horrible.-decía Amy mientras se tocaba su cabello con frustración.

"No tiene remedio, lo único en lo que piensa esta niña es en su cabello" pensó el emperador.- Voy a saludar a nuestros invitados.

Las sirvientas arreglaban su pelo hasta que ella vio a Shadow acercándose.

-¿N-necesitas algo?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Extiende tu mano.-dijo Shadow mientras la miraba con esos ojos rojos. Ella hizo lo que le ordeno.

-Una horquilla…-dijo Amy al ver lo que coloco en sus manos. Era muy hermoso **(Por si no sabían una horquilla es un adorno para el pelo.)**

-Pensé que te quedaría perfecta, es más o menos tu estilo

-Pero mi cabello siempre se riza de forma desordenada y nunca puedo arreglarlo, no me quedaría bien.- Dijo con tristeza.

- Me encanta tu cabello-acaricio un mecho de su cabello-Es muy femenino, es del color de una flor de cerezo al florecer.

"Tonta, de pronto he comenzado apreciar mi cabello"pensó no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Los dos se miraban fijamente hasta darse cuenta de una presencia que había estado hay antes y no habían notado.

-¡¿Sonic!?-Ambos se sorprendieron.

-Su majestad te ha estado buscando, princesa-Dijo en un tono molesto.

-¿Así? Pues dile que estoy en mi habitación.- dijo de ultimo para después irse. ¿Tenía que interrumpir?

-¿Cómo se encuentra Lord Shadow The Hedgehog?-Pregunto Sonic, en su rostro mostraba tranquilidad.

-¿Podrías dejar de tratarme de forma tan formal? Llámame Shadow como lo hacías en el pasado.

-Lo hago para diferenciar nuestro estatus social.- mostró una leve sonrisa.

-Mmm ¿sabes? que solitario es este lugar-dijo Shadow mirando el suelo.

-mas importante ¿no siente algo raro Lord Shadow?-Le pregunto Sonic mirando por todos lados.-No puedo asegurarlo pero algo no parece estar bien…como si alguien se hubiera infiltrado en los terrenos del castillo. –Shadow se sorprendió ante esto. Parece que es intuitivo.

-Ahora que lo dices, Amy también me dijo algo así –Shadow se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Qué?

-Debes investigar a la gente que llego hoy-dijo muy serio.

¡Entendido! Dejo a la princesa a su cuidado, Lord Shadow.- Sonic se va corriendo dejando a shadow atrás. Este solo lo veía irse.

Más tarde…

"Shadow dijo… que le gustaba mi cabello" recordaba sus palabras mientras se veía en el espejo. "No puedo olvidar a Shadow,"

"no importa cuántas veces me lo pidas. No puedo darte a Shadow" Frunció al seño al recordar las palabras de su padre. Así que salió del cuarto.

"Debo hablar con mi padre, no puedo olvidar a Shadow; si hablo con él …estoy segura de que llegara a entenderlo"

En eso Amy ve la puerta de la habitación de su padre "¿Hu…la puerta está abierta?" "Ahora que lo pienso no hay ningún guardia aquí no hay ninguna persona por estos lados, ni siquiera un soldado patrullando"

-¿Padre…?- Amy fue entrando a la habitación. Hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Shadow estaba clavando la espada en el corazón del emperador ¡su padre!

En el suelo caían unas gotas de sangre. Hasta que su padre cayó muerto en el suelo.

-¡Hyaaaaaaaaaa!- Grito Amy aterrada, instintivamente se acerco a su padre.

-¡¿P-Padre!? ¡Padre! ... ¡Padre!

-Oh ¿todavía esta despierta? Princesa Amy-Shadow lo dijo con desdén, su mirada era aterradora. Estaba manchado de sangre, sin embargo aún no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-¡SHADOW!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? pronto subiré el capitulo II: Vinculo Roto. Dejen Reviews y veré si lo continuo. Hasta la próxima.<strong>


End file.
